Patent document 1 below discloses an engine mount supporting structure including a side member (a front side frame) extending longitudinally of a vehicular body, a cowl panel disposed above the side member, a connecting plate interconnecting the side member and the cowl panel, and an engine mount joined to the side member and the cowl panel and mounted to an engine. The engine mount includes an engine mount body having three coupled portions, that is, an upper outer portion coupled to the connecting plate, a lower front portion coupled to the side member through a mount bracket, and a lower rear portion coupled to the side member through the mount bracket.
The connecting plate, which interconnects the side member and the cowl panel, prevents the side member from upward deforming during head-on collision of a vehicle.
As for the engine mount supporting structure disclosed in patent document 1, the engine mount is coupled to the connecting plate at one point or the upper outer portion and coupled to the side member at two points or the lower front portion and the lower rear portion. This means that the engine mount has its lower part having a required strength to support the engine mount. However, the engine mount has its upper part having an insufficient strength to support the engine mount. Because of the insufficient strength of the upper part of the engine mount, the engine mount cannot sufficiently reduce an engine vibration.
Patent document 2 below discloses an engine mount supporting structure including a closed-cross-sectional front side frame having a top wall carrying front and rear fasteners (collar nuts) for fixing an engine mount to the top wall of the front side frame. More specifically, these fasteners are secured to support plates taking the form of bulkheads partitioning an inner space of the front side frame.
The support plates act as the bulkheads to insure a high strength to support the engine mount.
As for the engine mount supporting structure disclosed in patent document 2, the engine mount is free at its upper portion while the engine mount has its lower portion fixed at two points to the front side frame. The free upper portion of the engine mount has an insufficient strength to support the engine mount. Because of the insufficient strength, the engine mount cannot sufficiently reduce an engine vibration.